hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2121 Atlantic hurricane season (My predictions)
The 2121 Atlantic hurricane season is a current event in the annual tropical cyclone season in the northern hemisphere. Season Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2121 till:01/11/2121 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2121 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2121 till:24/05/2121 color:C4 text:Alexandra from:20/05/2121 till:25/05/2121 color:C2 text:Brian from:07/06/2121 till:10/06/2121 color:TS text:Christine from:16/06/2121 till:22/06/2121 color:C1 text:Daniel from:25/06/2121 till:26/06/2121 color:TS text:Erin from:04/07/2121 till:14/07/2121 color:C5 text:Francis from:19/07/2121 till:25/07/2121 color:C2 text:Georgina from:31/07/2121 till:01/08/2121 color:TD text:Eight barset:break from:02/08/2121 till:04/08/2121 color:TS text:Harry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2121 till:01/06/2121 text:May from:01/06/2121 till:01/07/2121 text:June from:01/07/2121 till:01/08/2121 text:July from:01/08/2121 till:01/09/2121 text:August from:01/09/2121 till:01/10/2121 text:September from:01/10/2121 till:01/11/2121 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alexandra Hurricane Alexandra started as a tropical cyclone 100 miles off the coast of West Africa. As it started to move gradually eastwards, it had a change in strength and later became Tropical Depression One. As it headed eastwards, it got even stronger and it later strengthened into Hurricane Alexandra. Warmer sea temperatures then allowed it to strengthen into a Category 1 hurricane. However, it started to intensify rapidly near the Caribbean and it became a Category 4 hurricane. It made landfall in Jamaica, Cuba and Florida. However, as it headed further westwards, colder water made Alexandra dissipate really quickly. Hurricane Brian Hurricane Brian started off as a tropical wave halfway in between West Africa and the Caribbean. It remained a tropical wave for a couple of days until it intensified quickly into Tropical Storm Brian, making it avoid Tropical Depression status. However, Brian headed northwestwards, allowing it to reach Category 2 strength, but narrowly avoiding becoming a major hurricane. Brian later headed to cooler waters at a high speed, causing it to weaken really quickly. However, the remnants of Brian made landfall in Portugal and later Spain, causing extensive flooding and killing 34 people in the process. Tropical Storm Christine Christine started off as a tropical wave off the northwest of Cuba. As it headed towards the United States, favourable conditions allowed the system to form into Tropical Depression Three. Later on the same day, Three strengthened into a tropical storm, giving it the name Christine. Christine headed in a northeasterly direction towards the United States. Christine made landfall in Louisiana near New Orleans on June 9 and it made its second landfall in Mississippi later the same day. As Christine headed further northwards inland, it weakened back into a tropical depression and later the cyclone dissipated completely. Hurricane Daniel On 15 June, a tropical wave formed several miles southeast off the Bahamas. The wave strengthened really quickly and the next day it strengthened into Tropical Depression Four. Four remained a depression for 24 hours until it strengthened into the next named storm - Daniel. Daniel made landfall in the Bahamas as a tropical depression but before it made landfall in Florida, it was a storm with 65 mph (100 km/h) winds. It made landfall in Florida on 18 June, but it gradually weakened back into a tropical depression the next day. However, favourable conditions allowed it to restrengthen back into a tropical storm. The storm however intensified even further into a Category 1 hurricane. Daniel headed northwestwards and made landfall near the Georgia-South Carolina border. Daniel weakened back into a tropical storm before it made landfall again and weakened rapidly as it headed further inland. Daniel dissipated on June 22. Tropical Storm Erin Erin started off as an area of low pressure in Key West, Florida. The system then met favourable conditions which allowed it to strengthen into a tropical depression and then into the next named storm of the year - Erin. However, the conditions weren't favourable enough for big strengthening. As a result, Erin only had 40 mph (65 km/h) winds. Once Erin made landfall in northwestern Florida, it instantly weakened back into a tropical depression. The storm dissipated on June 26, the day after it formed. Hurricane Francis Francis started off as an area of low pressure in between Western Africa and the Caribbean Islands. Favourable conditions allowed the system to strengthen into the next cyclone - Tropical Depression Six. The same day, Six strengthened into the sixth named storm of the year - Francis. As it headed further northeastwards, favourable conditions allowed Francis to strengthen into the fourth hurricane of the year. Francis then intensified into a Category 3 hurricane, making it the second major hurricane of the year. He then made landfall in the Lesser Antilles as a Category 4 hurricane, and he made landfall again in Puerto Rico, this time as a Category 5 hurricane. However, a short while after Francis left Puerto Rico, the hurricane then started to weaken. Three days after Francis started weakening, he made landfall in the state of Georgia as a Category 2 hurricane. However, unfavourable conditions caused Francis to weaken even further as he headed inland. He reached tropical depression status around the time he reached Atlanta. He dissipated several hours later. Hurricane Georgina On July 18, an area of low pressure formed off a few hundred miles east of the Lesser Antilles. The area of low pressure started to strengthen and then on July 19, it strengthened into Tropical Depression Seven. Favourable conditions allowed the tropical depression to strengthen into a tropical storm, giving it the name Georgina. Georgina headed in a northwest direction to the northeastern United States. Georgina then strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane, making it the fifth hurricane of the year. Georgina managed to strengthen into a Category 2 hurricane with 105 mph (165 km/h) winds. However, as Georgina headed further towards the northeastern United States, she started to weaken and she made landfall in New York City as a Category 1 hurricane. Georgina then headed towards Canada and made landfall in Toronto as a weak tropical depression. Georgina dissipated as she continued to head in a northwesterly direction. Tropical Depression Eight On July 30, an area of low pressure formed several miles west of Key West, Florida and northwest of northwestern Cuba. The system met favourable conditions which allowed it to strengthen into the next tropical cyclone of the year - Tropical Depression Eight. Unfortunately, Eight met unfavourable conditions shortly after becoming a tropical cyclone after making landfall in Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula. Shortly after making landfall, Tropical Depression Eight dissipated rapidly. Tropical Storm Harry On July 31, a well-defined area of low pressure formed a couple of miles off the northern coast of Jamaica. The area of low pressure gradually strengthened and in the early hours of August 2, said area of low pressure strengthened into Tropical Depression Nine, the ninth Atlantic tropical cyclone formed in the year 2121. Nine made landfall in Cuba with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h). Heavy rains caused flash flooding in several parts of the country. Fortunately, no one was killed. As Nine left Cuba and headed towards Florida, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Harry, the eighth named storm of the year. Winds peaked at 50 mph (85 km/h) in Miami. As Harry headed slightly further north, it started to weaken and then Harry headed in a westward direction, where he made direct landfall in Florida for the first time. Unfavourable conditions caused Harry to weaken rapidly and then he dissipated several hours later. Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane season